


Killing Time

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, freeverse-like drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Not enough. The love was there, but it wasn't enough.
Relationships: Kevin Entwhistle/Terry Boot





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

It's the crashing of lips and the grinding of hips and the desire for nips—

It's the broken breaths and the cracking chuckles and the devious desires—

It's the everlasting emotion and the promises of perfection and the "I love yous" said too early—

It's the explosion of fire and the rain of debris and the feel of heat afterward—

It's the lack of being scorched and the sated appetites that don't demand more and the glaze that is now too often in their eyes—

And it all falls down, down,  
D  
O  
W  
N

there's no excitement.  
there's no happiness.  
there's no surprise.

there's love.  
but it's not enough.

Days and months and years go by.

"Luv" becomes "mate."  
"Dear" becomes "pal."  
"Babe" becomes "bloke."  
"Boyfriend" becomes "friend."

And a set of |walls| goes up.

love can't escape those walls.  
but nothing else is coming in through them, either.

Terry returns to his trio.  
[And Terry and Anthony and Michael are the Three Musketeers once again!]  
Kevin returns to Stephen.  
[And the Dastardly Duo is once again!]

And Kev's eye _wanders_ to Steve.  
And Ter's eye _wanders_ to Tony.  
And Mike is too busy looking the other way, minding his business as his friends seem to want to ruin one another's lives.

And that's it.

Everyone's done killing time.

Kevin and Terry have now  
C  
oll_a  
p…s…e  
d,  
their romance

(((drowned)))

by

:)friendship(:

**Author's Note:**

> :O I quite like this. I get the feeling that they'd be too much for each other to handle, and, while love is necessary for a relationship, it can't be the only thing present.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :S
> 
> 2017 note: Ah, yes. Kind of forgot about this 4yo piece, oops, but it's still quite nice. The biting tone and the pacing—set by the helpful, slight freeverse-style of the fic—rly drive home the unhappy ending, IMO. Ahhh, I love the eagles, I do. =w=


End file.
